One Night Changes Everything
by KendallsCoverGirl804
Summary: What happens when 4 average girls who are best friends get tickets and VIP Passes to meet BTR for one of their friend's birthday. See how their lives change after one night, and how they deal with it. Kendall/OC, James/OC, Carlos/OC, Logan/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so I've started this new story and it has me and three friends in it. I hope you enjoy it, I just thought of the idea, because I thought of what it would be like to be involved with a celebrity.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Brittney's P.O.V

It was Lauren's 17th birthday, and my mom let us have her sleepover party at my house while her and my 15 year old sister Emily went out to go see a movie. Everyone was already here except for Lauren, who said she had a couple of errands to run before she came over. Kayla and Christina drove over, Kayla came over right after school to help set up, while Christina came over an hour later with decorations and stuff to do. We had all been best friends since third grade. Lauren, Kayla, and I all met in first grade, when we all had the same teacher, then in third grade Christina moved to Chicago. We've been through everything imaginable; and as we grew up we even started to like the same bands and music, celebrities, and even types of guys. Twenty minutes had passed, and finally Lauren was here. She walked into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"Sorry I'm late girls, but I went to the store with my mom." She said still smiling.

"That's okay Lo, why are you so smiley right now?" I asked her wondering what was going on with her right now.

"Because…I got these for my birthday from my parents." She said excitedly as she fanned out four concert tickets in front of her. In big letters they said Big Time Rush, March 23rd 2012.

"Oh my god Lo, you got tickets to see Big Time Rush." Kayla said about to hyperventilate.

"Yup and front row, like legit we could get drops of their sweat on us."

"Are you kidding me Lauren, like you're dead serious right now?" Christina asked shocked and acted as if she was about to faint.

"I'm serious, my parents bought me the tickets for my birthday and said that we could go, just the four of us. My mom talked to your parents, and they all said that it would be okay if we go by the arena, get pizza go to the concert, then stay at a hotel nearby since it'll be late, and they don't want us to be driving home that late…oh and I almost forgot that my dad scored these for me!" she said as she pulled out four VIP passes for a private meet and greet with Big Time Rush.

"No way Lo, you've got to be kidding me right now, like this isn't happening. This must've cost a fortune." Christina said as we all held onto my countertop for support.

"My dad knows their tour manager; he went to college with him and just recently got back in contact with him."

"Lauren, I officially love your dad." Kayla said smiling, and running over to hug Lauren.

"So who's going to drive then?" I asked, not being able to believe the news.

"I can, we'll take my car." Kayla replied as she let go of Lauren.

"Okay, no problem. So where are we staying?" I asked as I ran to the door to grab the pizzas that were delivered.

"The Crowne Plaza, just down the street from the arena."

"Are you serious, your parents booked us a room there, and they're paying for all of this?"

"Yeah, they said that they think that we can handle this as 16 and 17 year olds and they trust us."

"Oh my god, well we have to start planning ladies, because the concert is a week away. I already have their CDs, so that's done but what are we going to wear, and we need to get money to buy souvenirs, even though stuff comes with the VIP stuff. We also need to decide if we're going to make posters; so let's get started." I said knowing that during the school week, we wouldn't have a lot of time to plan this entire thing out.

First, we popped in the latest season of Big Time Rush on DVD that I had just gotten and watched it while we finished the pizzas. Once we were finished we turned off the tv and turned on the radio, coincidently their newest song 'Music Sounds Better With You' was playing. Once we realized what song it was, we all got up and started singing, dancing, and acting like we were all at the concert.

"Girls, can you believe that next Saturday we're going to see them live, be in the front row and we're going to meet them." Lauren asked really excited that she was going to see her fantasy and to her, her future boyfriend Carlos.

"I can't Lauren; this is going to be the best night of our lives." Christina exclaimed.

"So are we going to make shirts or dress up really cute?" Lauren asked once again.

"If we make shirts, we could do black V-necks, then like 'Show Me I'm a Cover Girl' on the front, then on the back do like 'Follow me at' and use our twitter names, then do like Kendall's Girl and do whoever we like. Or we could just go shopping, but I feel like we don't really have enough time but you know we could go and get the stuff tonight, do the front, then wait a couple of days and do the back another day."

"Yeah, I think we should make shirts, it would really show that we're fan girls, and we're always gonna be rushers, let's go get the stuff."

"Okay," We said as we all split up, Kayla and Christina were going to get the puff paint, and Lauren and I were going to get the t-shirts.

An hour later

Lauren's P.O.V

After a quick run to the store to get the supplies and the shirts, we went back to Britt's house, and spent another thirty minutes thinking about ideas for the shirts. In addition to putting 'Show Me I'm a…' we decided to put the date and the MSBWU tour on the front, while we were at it we decided to draw out the back of the shirts as well. When we decided to put 'Show Me I'm a…' we all decided to put something different. Each of our favorite guys had wrote a song on the new album so Britt decided to do 'Show Me I'm a Cover Girl, I decided to do 'Show Me I'm not Invisible, Christina did 'Show Me how to Elevate' and Kayla did "Show Me how to have the Time of my Life.' We decided on doing our twitter names as well.

"Okay so Britt's doing Kendall, Christina's doing James, I'm doing Logan, and Lauren you're doing Carlos. So we can say like Kendall's Girl." Kayla said finalizing our plans.

The Next Day

Kayla's P.O.V

We all ended up staying awake until 2:30 in the morning fangirling over the guys, the concert, and we were constantly going on Twitter. We decided on going shopping for outfits in case the t-shirts didn't work out. We all woke up around 11am and didn't leave Brittney's house until 12:30pm, there was no way we could all shower, and make it to the mall before it got too busy; and on a Sunday it always got busy in the afternoon. Once we got to the mall we went into Forever 21, American Eagle, and Macy's. We all bought a shirt and a pair of white jeans that we would wear with our black knee high suede boots and black t-shirts if the homemade t-shirts worked out. We decided if the first planned outfit didn't work then we would wear the shirts we had gotten with some dark denim jeans and a pair of comfy boots.

Thursday-2 days before the concert-March 22, 2012

Christina's P.O.V

We all met up at lunch to discuss our final plans for the show in two days. We had planned on going to Lauren's house right after school tomorrow with all of our stuff, and I would bring the t-shirts with me to Lauren's house. It was decided that we would wear the t-shirts that we made since they looked great. It was also decided that we would sleepover at Lauren's house Friday night, then leave Saturday afternoon, and not come back home until Sunday morning or afternoon. We all decided to do our homework Friday night at Lauren's house, just to get it done and over with.

Friday afternoon at lunch

Lauren's P.O.V

I was so excited for the concert tomorrow night. I couldn't believe we were going to see Big Time Rush perform and then get to meet them; and it was all thanks to my parents, who surprised me with concert tickets for my birthday last week. It was lunch time, and I arrived at the table to my best friends who were already seated and chatting away.

"You guys I can't wait for tomorrow night. We get to go to the concert, then meet the guys!" I exclaimed not able to contain my excitement.

Friday after school

Kayla's P.O.V

We all drive our own cars to school, so we decided to drive home and check in with our parents then drive over to Lauren's and get ready for this awesome weekend. I got home, shut off my car then ran in the house to pack my stuff.

"Hey Kay, how was school?"

"It was fine mom…I have to pack my stuff then head over to Lo's house, I'll see you on Sunday."

"Okay, do you need any money for food or concert stuff?" My mom asked.

"No Lo's parents said they would cover everything."

"Okay sweetie, have a good time and behave."

"I always do. You have to go to work tonight mom, right?" I asked my mom who wasn't in her usual outfit for her nursing job.

"Yeah, my shift is from 4 to one…call me if you need anything."

"Okay will do. What about Lexie." I said as I ran down the stairs.

"I'm having Mrs. Daniels pick her up from school and she'll sleep over at their house tonight."

"Okay, well I'm going to Lauren's now. I'll see you Sunday." I said as I picked up my keys.

"Okay sweetie, have fun at the concert."

"Okay thanks mom."

With Christina

Christina's P.O.V

I walked into my room to grab some things, and then head over to Lauren's. Everyone was out of the house, so I left a note just reassuring my parents and sisters that I would be okay. Then I headed back out to my car to go to one of my best friend's houses.

With Brittney

Brittney's P.O.V

I walked into the house to see my mom in the kitchen on the phone and cleaning up last night's dinner mess.

"Hey mom, just wanted to tell you I'm going over to Lo's house so we can have the sleepover then go to the concert tomorrow." I said quickly trying to not interrupt her conversation.

"Okay sweetie, do you need any money?"

"No, I'll be fine mom. Thanks."

"No problem, and have fun." She replied, and then went back to talking to my aunt.

With Lauren

Lauren's P.O.V

I was running around my room, trying to get it cleaned up. My mom was bringing up snacks for while we were hanging out. We decided we would go out and get dinner instead of eating with my family. Soon all of the girls were over; we hung out for a little bit then went to TGI Fridays for dinner. Before we left we made sure to put Brittney's and Christina's cars in the street so everyone could still get out of my house. Once we were done with dinner we went back to my house, and stayed up until midnight talking. We went to bed shortly after that, knowing we had a long day ahead of us tomorrow.

The next day

Brittney's P.O.V

We all woke up with smiles on our faces. I couldn't believe today had actually came. I looked at the clock to see that it was 10:30; we wanted to leave by 4pm. We all got up and each jumped into Lauren's private shower at our own times. By 4:45 we were all ready, and decided to leave. We blasted up the music in Kayla's car and continued driving to the arena. It took 30 minutes to get there, and once we drove past it, we decided to go to the hotel and check in, so we could just go straight up to our room after the concert. After we got settled into our room we headed out to get some dinner so we could go back to the arena. We grabbed some pizza at the nearest pizza joint, then got into the car and drove to see and meet our favorite boyband. We heard from Twitter that sometimes the guys come outside the arena to meet some fans and get them pumped up for the show. Even though we were going to meet them later on we still wanted to see them. We got to the front of the crowd of fans who were behind the gate and we saw Carlos walking and holding his dog Sydney's leash. He was walking alongside Kendall and they were talking and laughing about something. Then James, Logan and James's dog Fox were walking behind them. Everyone stopped their conversations when they heard all of the Rushers scream with excitement. The girls and I probably screamed the loudest. Suddenly Logan screamed.

"You Rushers ready to rock tonight?" He said as they all ran around against the gates and slapped all of our hands. Once they were done we saw Carlos pull out his iPhone and we assumed he was going to make a video for his Youtube account. He faced the camera towards him and started talking into it.

"What's going on? We're in Chicago and just hanging out with some Rushers before the show. How are you guys doing today?" He asked energetically as he ran with the phone. "We see some amazing t-shirts and meeting some awesome people. The doors open in a little over an hour and we go on at 8:30, we're excited to meet some rushers tonight and to see all of your awesome faces. We're going to get going, but stay tuned for pictures of tonight's concert. I'm sure everyone's going to be posting away. Byeeee!" Carlos said as he ended his video.

After a while of standing outside, asking us questions like 'What's our favorite song' and such the guys had to go back inside to get ready to go on. Once they were inside and out of sight the security guards took away the gates and everyone started talking and definitely fangirling. It definitely passed time until the doors opened. The doors opened and we headed to the VIP section. We all sat down in our seats and got every camera and video camera we had out and turned on for the concert. We saw that Rachel Crow was still performing, and we liked her, and not to be mean but she's not the one that we wanted to see so we started talking we were excited to hear the guys perform. There were about 6 other girls in the VIP section and we ended up talking to them finding out more about them. Shortly before the end of Rachel's performance BTR's head security guard Ranel came up to us and asked us if we wanted to meet the guys. Of course all of the girls in our section said yes and squealed with excitement. Ranel and a couple of other security guards led us backstage and into a little room that the guys were in. We walked in and were met by the guys who were standing up talking, but once again all of their conversations stopped and they walked over to us and hugged all of the VIP people.

"Were you guys outside or did some of you just get here?" James asked as Fox barked.

"Well we were here before, but I don't know about the others." Lauren said smiling and gesturing to Kayla, Christina, and I.

"We love all of your shirts." Kendall said pointing out every shirt in the room.

"Thanks…" I said blushing.

"We hope you guys love the show, and after we're going to meet you guys by the groups you're with. Sound good?" Logan said as a piece of paper was handed to James.

"So here's the order," James said as he was going to start reading it. "So first up is Megan Jones, and Kaylee Carson. Then it's going to be Maya Burke, Aria Miller, Lizzie Michaels, and Tori Robinson. Then finally it's Brittney Shields, Kayla Carlisle, Christina Newman, and Lauren Baker." James read off as I silently cheered that we were the last to meet them, maybe we would be able to talk to them for a little bit longer. After a little while longer of just sitting around and talking, their tour manager came in and told us we had to leave, because Cody Simpson was almost done performing. We all said goodbye to the guys and wished them good luck. Then we were ushered back to our seats by another security guard. On our way back to our seats we couldn't stop talking about the guys and how cute they all looked. Ten minutes after we got back to our seats the stadium went dark, and a countdown came onto the jumbotrons. The arena filled with screams as the clock hit zero, and we saw the guys come onto the stage.

"How are the Chicago Rushers tonight, you guys ready to rock? Because I know we're all ready to rock." Logan screamed as the entire arena roared in reply. I could tell that this would be an awesome concert.

Halfway through the concert

Kayla's P.O.V

The guys had just gone around the audience and sang Cover Girl, and now they were picking four Worldwide girls. Me and the girls were just looking at each other, and just talking into each other's ears. We weren't really paying attention to what was going on until each of the guys were in front of us.

"I think these four beautiful girls look like they should be our Worldwide girls tonight, what do you guys think." Kendall said holding out his hand for Britt to take, so he could lead her onto the stage.

"I definitely think so; can you come with us ladies?" James said as we all nodded, and let them and security lead us up the stairs. They had us sit on the stools that were set up.

"What are your names?" Logan said being a flirt as he sat next to me.

"Kayla"

"Christina"

"Lauren"

"Brittney" We all answered into each of the boys' microphones. This night was seriously the best and I couldn't wait for the end of the concert. They started serenading us and we all started tearing us knowing this was happening to us. They all did something special to us. Logan put his arm around my shoulder and leaned into me the entire time. James kept leaning into Christina and whispering to her. Carlos kissed Lauren's hand multiple times, and then Kendall put his arm around Brittney and held her hand. At the end of the song all of the guys kissed us on the cheek then they took us backstage so we could go back to our seats with proper security. They had two minutes before they had to go back on, and they still had to change their outfits. We wanted to ask them why they had picked us, and how they knew which guys we liked and where we sat. Kendall replied by saying that they had seen the back of our shirts. Ranel had told us it was time to go back to our seats. We reluctantly went back to our seats to be greeted by the other girls in the VIP section, they were jealous of course, but they were so happy for us. Soon the concert ended and the guys all took quick showers and we were able to meet them again. First Megan and Kaylee went in for 45 minutes, then they came out and Lizzie, Maya, Aria, and Tori went in for another 45 minutes. Once they came out the girls and I went in, hugged them and thanked them for picking us as the Worldwide girls.

"We just wanted to know why you guys picked us as the Worldwide girls, not that we're complaining but why not anyone else?" Britt asked as Kendall put his arm around her. We were all sitting around just talking and the girls and I didn't want the night to end.

"Well we kind of like you…as more than just fans and friends." Carlos said looking right into Lauren's eyes.

"And we wanted to know if you girls would come to the concert again tomorrow and on us of course, you can even be VIPs again; and it'll be totally free." James said taking Christina's hand and holding it tightly.

"And maybe we could hang out tomorrow and get to know each other a little bit better." Logan said taking my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"So what do you girls say? Does that sound cool?"

"Yeah, we just have to call our parents and tell them what's going on."

"Cool…" They all said simultaneously.

"And we would love it if you could spend this week on tour with us, but you girls probably have school and everything." Logan said blatantly flirting with me.

"Actually we're on Spring Break, let us talk to our parents and we'll let you know." Brittney said as she looked at Kendall and smiled.

"Okay cool, let's exchange numbers so we can meet up somewhere tomorrow. We can do anything; we just have to do a quick sound check tomorrow and run through our songs, then be back here before the doors open." James said.

"Also we have to be in disguise so no one recognizes us. We even have to have different names. We use the same every time we go out and we don't want to be caught. I'm Ryan, James is Drew, Logan is Cody and Carlos is Micheal." Kendall added as we talked more. Before we knew it the guys had to go back to their hotel room and we had to go back to ours. Unfortunately, we weren't staying in the same hotel as them but it would be great to see them again tomorrow.

Back at the hotel room

Lauren's P.O.V

We had gotten back to the hotel room, and decided to call and tell our parents in the morning. After tomorrow night the guys would leave for their next show in Pennsylvania. After the show we would get what we needed for the week then meet them back at the arena so we could jump on the bus with them and head to Philadelphia. We had brought another pair of jeans to wear on our way home tomorrow, and we had planned on wearing our BTR shirts that we got from the concert home, but I guess now we were just going to wear them to the concert tomorrow night. We were so excited none of us would be able to sleep. After a while of just lying on the beds dazing off and thinking about the day we decided to change into some sweats and a hoodie and go to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be an awesome day and the rest of the week would be a blast. That is if our parents let us go with them.

A/N: I know, really really long. So I don't really know how the whole VIP thing goes, and the worldwide girl thing goes, but I just made it up because that's what my brain likes to think about. So at first this was just a made up story, but on my birthday it came true because me and my two friends went to the concert, but the rest of the stuff is made up. Anyways please please PLEASE review and tell me how it was. I love reviews and I would love to hear how you think it was.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I love this story; it's definitely one of my favorites. Here's Chapter 2, enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

The next day

Lauren's P.O.V

We were all getting ready for our meet up with the guys. Luckily we had other sweatshirts that we could wear. Brittney and I were wearing American Eagle hoodies, Kayla was wearing a Hollister hoodie, and Christina was wearing an Abercrombie and Fitch zip up hoodie. Brittney, Kayla and I were basically wearing the same thing, our sweatshirts, then dark denim skinny jeans and our UGG boots; while Christina was wearing the same thing except instead of boots she was wearing converse. We all decided we looked good enough after applying our makeup we left the hotel room and headed to this little diner down the street from the arena.

At the diner

Carlos' P.O.V

The guys and I were at the diner the girls had suggested and we were all talking about what we wanted to do today. I was so happy that the girls agreed to hang out with us; but I was especially happy because I got to see Lauren again; I think I liked her. Sammy and I had been broken up for six months now and until now I didn't think I would find another girl to be with; but I have and I didn't think it would be a Rusher, but truth is I didn't really mind as long as she loved me for me. I couldn't get my mind off of Lauren; I think I might actually be falling in love with her. No, I know I am. I was completely zoned out of the conversation until I heard someone yell my "name".

"Michael, hey Mike!" Logan yelled.

"Carlos, have you been paying attention at all?" Kendall said as he talked in a low tone so no one could him use my real name.

"Sorry I was thinking about something else."

"Well the girls are on their way, because Kayla just texted." Logan said. To be honest I was so tired to even hang out with anyone, because I couldn't sleep last night. I couldn't get my mind off of Lauren and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep the rest of the night until I saw her again.

10 minutes later

Christina's P.O.V

We had arrived at the diner, and we were looking for the guys since we didn't know what their disguises looked like. Suddenly, I heard a deep voice calling my name.

"Christina…over here!" Someone said as I looked over in that direction to see the person flash a winning smile, instantly I knew it was James or Drew as I should call him.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Not much, so glad you girls could join us. Here sit down!" Kendall said being his usual kind self.

"Thanks. So how have you guys been since last night?" Brittney asked as we all took a seat next to our favorite guys. The guys had flat billed baseball hats, and Logan had his hat turned backwards, jeans and t-shirts with jackets over them since it was March and chilly out. They had clothes on that no one had ever seen them in so it wasn't easy to notice them. As we ate dinner we talked a lot and flirted even more. I stopped everything that was going on, and told the guys our news.

"So guys, we just wanted to tell you that we can go to tonight's concert and go on tour with you guys, but we have to be back by next Monday morning."

"Awesome, we're so excited. That's fine, and we don't have a show that Sunday so we can hang out all day." Kendall said as he put his arm around Brittney and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, well should we leave, there's a mall with a movie theater, we could go see a movie, or just hang out in the mall." I suggested wanting to get to know James better.

"We can hang out at the mall that sounds good. We just need to stay in our disguises."

"Okay that sounds fine." I said silently cheering.

At the mall

Lauren's P.O.V

Once all eight of us got to the mall we all split up and decided to just walk around. Brittney and Kendall were together, Kayla was with Logan, James and Christina were together and I was with Carlos just hanging out. I was happy that I was getting to know Carlos better. My love had just grown for him every minute I was with him. Before I met him I was already in love with him, but now I was even more in love with him. I was finding out so much about him and in return he was finding out a lot about me.

Carlos' P.O.V

I was really enjoying spending time with Lauren, and it was great because I couldn't get my mind off of her. I really wanted her to be my girlfriend, I had always wanted to date a Rusher, and if possible marry a Rusher; but was she the one for me six months after my breakup from Sam. I decided to just ask her, even though it would be really awkward if she said 'no', and we spent this entire next week together. I decided I would stop everything that was going on and ask her. It was the perfect place to ask her, we were in Panera Bread, and we had just sat down to talk, when I decided to ask her.

"Lauren, I need talk to you."

"Okay what's going on?" She asked.

"I just wanted to say that since that meet and greet I haven't stopped thinking about you. I wasn't able to go to sleep last night, because even the thought of you flooded my mind. I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend." I said nervously just trying to get to my point.

"Oh my gosh, yes Michael! I will be your girlfriend." She replied with tears in her eyes. She jumped onto my lap and hugged me really tight. I was just so happy that I asked her and she said yes.

"Awesome…I'm so happy." I said excitedly, I couldn't believe I had a girlfriend again, and it was the most beautiful girl alive.

Later that night

Still Carlos' P.O.V

The girls drove back to their hotel to get ready for the concert, and the guys and I drove back to the arena to also get ready for the show. The girls were going to come back right before we had to go on, and they were going to walk us to the toaster device that we used to get up on the stage and start the show. They would then go back to the spot by the sound booth where the people who were friends and family with us sat. I was still elated from what happened at the mall. To the crew they were known as our girlfriends, but only Lauren was officially my girlfriend. The other guys were going to ask Brittney, Christina, and Kayla to be their girlfriends. They just wanted to wait, and they would all do it on separate dates.

At the concert

Christina's P.O.V

We were backstage walking with the guys; they were getting ready to go on stage. We were walking, taking our time and just enjoying the moment. Lauren and Carlos were holding hands and Carlos had his arm wrapped around her waist. James and I were walking together laughing, and talking. Britt and Kendall were holding hands and her head was on his shoulder. Logan and Kayla were just walking and occasionally Logan was flirting with her. Eventually we got to the part where we had to say goodbye. The girls and I pulled the guys in for an individual hug, and we all kissed them on the cheeks. We all whispered good luck into their ears, and Lauren was the only one to kiss Carlos on the lips since they were officially a couple. The guys were pulled away so quickly that we couldn't even give them another hug. We watched them walk away, as they turned back around and waved at us. We blew a kiss at each of our guys, and then waved. Once we did that, Ranel ushered us back to our seats.

During the concert

Brittney's P.O.V

The concert was amazing, I couldn't believe that we knew the guys, and we were so close to being their girlfriends. Plus, we got to go backstage again.

After the concert

After the show ended, the girls and I were taken aside to wait for the guys to finish their three meet and greets, then we could go backstage. After about two hours of meet and greets, then showers we finally got to see the guys. I ran into Kendall's arms and gave him a big hug. He let me down as I just gave him a hug smile.

"What did you think?" He asked me with a small smile on my face.

"I loved it…you were amazing." I said as I kept rambling on. Before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine, and we were kissing. Soon we pulled away and he started to explain the kiss.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you during the show; I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend Brittney?" He said as I stood there shocked. I couldn't believe he had just asked me that.

"Yes Kendall, I will."

"Good, I don't know how it'll work, but we have this next week, we'll find a way to make it work. I promise."

"I promise too."

On the tour bus

Still Brittney's P.O.V

I was with Kendall, Logan and Kayla on Kendall and Logan's bus. We were just sitting on the two couches talking. The girls and I could stay until April 1st because we were on Spring Break. Lauren and Christina were with James and Carlos on their bus with them. This would definitely be a week we wouldn't forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

During the week

Kendall's P.O.V

We were continuing the Better with You tour and enjoying the girls' presence as well. Britt and I were getting closer and I could tell Logan and Kayla were too. Logan just asked Kayla out yesterday, and James asked Christina out the other day. We had all went out on our first dates over the week. James, Carlos, Lauren and Christina often came and visited on our bus, and sometimes they would bring Fox and Sydney along too; so it was a lot of fun with everyone on a bus at one time. But sometimes it did get a little crowded with eight teenagers and 2 dogs on one bus. The girls came to all of the soundchecks, and all of the shows just to cheer us on. We were in Milwaukee doing a soundcheck before our performance. The girls decided to go out and sightsee. This was one of their last days with us before they had to go home. So they could go back to school. Right before the concert the girls came backstage to see us before the show. Then during the opening performers the girls had to leave to take their seats, while the guys and I got ready to go onstage. Once we heard a roar of screaming and applause, we knew it was showtime. The arena went dark, and we were boasted onto the stages by the toaster platform coming from under the stage.

After the concert

Kayla's P.O.V

We headed backstage to see the guys and congratulate them on an awesome performance. Tomorrow at 11am the girls and I were flying back home, so we could get ready for school the next day. It was going to be hard to say goodbye to the guys, especially after spending the week with them. Throughout the week, we had all started dating, and we promised that we would make the relationships work. There would be a lot of skyping, emailing, texting, and calling but somehow it would work. It would have too.

The next day at the airport

Still Kayla's P.O.V

The guys had taken us to the airport to watch us take off. As we were saying goodbye, I heard Logan start to hum the harmony to 'Worldwide', soon the other guys joined in, and within minutes the girls and I were boarding the plane. We all set up a time during the summer, so the guys could come to Brittney's house and spend a bit of time with us. We were off for the summer and the guys were off for a week, about to start their summer tour. Brittney's mom was going out on business and her sister was going to stay at their aunt's house, so she could hangout with their cousin her age. Brittney had enough room in her house for all of us to stay with her. Her house was pretty big for only having three people in it, but it was because her mom was a lawyer and when her dad died in a car accident when Britt was five and her sister was three; her mom inherited all of the money he had inherited from his dad.

3 months later in June (the second week of June)

Brittney's P.O.V.

The guys were on the plane now, about to land in Chicago. I was so excited, the girls had decided to come over and help me clean my house. We had 2 guest bedrooms, then my room. My mom said she would let me sleep in her bed, so someone could take my bed, but no one could go into my sister's room. Since there was going to be 8 of us, we decided to pair up in the beds. We had told our parents that I would sleep with Lauren, then Kayla and Christina would sleep in my bed, allowing the four guys to split up the guest rooms how they wanted to; but of course we knew that wouldn't happen. Kendall and I decided to share my mom's bed. Lauren and Carlos in my bed, Kayla and Logan in a guest bed, then James and Christina in the other guest bedroom. My mom had called all of the girls over, and we got the guys on video chat, as she explained the rules she wanted to set in place for us. She clearly stated that there would be no parties, drinking and no sexual activity while the guys were here. We agreed to it, knowing none of that would happen, and somehow she would know if it did happen. All of our parents were okay with us dating the guys because they were our age, but they did care that the guys were famous, because they knew that one picture could change a lot and it could end up hurting us badly. However, the guys promised that they would never hurt us. We didn't want to tell anyone either. The guys had told us that they wouldn't tell anyone except for their families, and tour manager; but especially not the paparazzi because they didn't want them to find us and follow us around.

45 minutes later

Still Britt's P.O.V.

We left for the airport, taking Kayla and Christina's car, so that we could all ride back to my house, and not have to take a limo or taxi home. Their plane got here in an hour, but we had to be waiting at the gate when they got here. Luckily, we didn't have to go to O'Hare or Midway airport; they were going to arrive at a municipal airport so no one knew where they were going.

An hour later

Christina's P.O.V

We were waiting for the boys to get here. We had just gotten the news that their plane had arrived, we were so happy to finally see the guys after three months in person. Over the last three months we had seen them on video chat, heard their voices on calls, or reading their emails and text messages. Now we were finally going to see them in person after weeks of not seeing them. The flight attendant announced that the plane had landed, and people were going to come off of the plane. We all got up from our seats and kept getting more excited to see our boyfriends. Five minutes had passed by and we were patiently waiting for the guys to come. I looked up and saw a tall guy in a baby blue beanie and glasses coming towards me, I was that it was James and a big smile came across my face. He came to me with open arms and I jumped into them and squealed. He wrapped his muscular arms around me as I brought my lips up to his. We locked lips in a passionate but sweet and innocent kiss as I got down from straddling his waist. I saw the other girls doing the same with Kendall, Carlos and Logan. After a couple more minutes of staying there, we all decided to go to the cars so we could go back to Brittney's house.

At Brittney's house

Brittney's P.O.V

We were giving the guys a tour of the house and just hanging out with them. We decided to go hang out in the pool in my backyard. We all went into separate rooms to change into our swimwear. I came out wearing a plain black bikini, Kendall was wearing black swim trunks showing off his tan and muscular body. We joined the others in the pool. Christina in a neon pink bikini showing off her belly button piercing. James in dark green swim trunks, Lauren in a deep purple bikini, Carlos in multi-colored swim trunks **(1**), Kayla in a peach colored bikini, and Logan in blue, green and white swim trunks. I put chips and salsa out, and after 15 minutes of sun bathing, we decided to get into the pool and mess around for a bit. Kendall said he would grill some hotdogs, and brats for us; so while I went to get the stuff, he was getting the grill ready. As I opened up the fridge to get the food, I felt a pair of strong, muscular arms around me.

"I'm so happy I'm spending time here with you." Kendall said as he whispered in my ear. After he finished saying that I giggled and turned around letting my eyes meet his.

"I'm glad you're here too, I've missed you and I love you…"I said not thinking of what he would say.

"I love you too Britt…we should probably get back out to everyone, before we start getting questioned."

"Yeah…is the grill ready?"

"Yup…it's all set…" He said taking my hand and leading me outside. This was the perfect summer day.

A/N: Okay so how was that? Please review!

**(1)-Think of the ones in Big Time Beach Party**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry the last chapter wasn't so long, but this one isn't much longer. However, it will pick up.

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT nor will I ever own BTR, in real life anyways! :)

Carlos's P.O.V

As the week went on, it was decided that the girls would never go to L.A. unless they were strictly there as fans, Brittney and Kayla were Kendall and Logan's cousins and Lauren and Christina were just their friends there with them, or we were undercover while going out on a date. It was so nice to be with Lauren for the week before Big Time Rush had to start the summer tour. It was already decided that the girls would come to a bunch of shows. They were going to go the show in Texas, because it was a quick flight for them, plus we were spending a couple of extra days there because Logan had family that lived there. They were also going to some shows in Florida, I was excited for the Miami show because Lauren would meet my parents, and they would finally meet the girl of my dreams. The girls and their parents never had to worry about money, or having enough to make it on the road for a couple of days, because they were going to stay on the buses with us, and they were always VIPs at the concerts, so they would get in for free. All of our parents did worry about us doing things, other than just hanging or spending time together; but we all assured them many times that we wouldn't do anything like that. It was a good thing that it was nice in Chicago, because we mostly hung out in Brittney's pool, or in her backyard. We figured we would mostly hang out there because we couldn't go anywhere and risk being seen, unless of course we were wearing the disguises that we brought. But in the end, we just wanted to spend time with the girls.

At the end of the week

James's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it was already the end of the week; it had flew by so quickly. No one was happy that we had to leave, but we all knew that we'd see each other again soon, and we'd talk on video chat every night, so really it wouldn't be that bad. The girls took us to the municipal airport to see us off. It seemed like forever to get to the airport, but I don't think anyone cared because it was just more time for us all to be together.

At the gate in the airport

Christina's P.O.V

It was so hard to say goodbye to James, I didn't want him to go back to LA again, to go to the beach with girls there in skimpy swimsuits. Even though he promised me that he would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship, I knew what girls were like, and I was scared that he would fall for one of them.

An hour later

After the guys left, we went back to Britt's house to help her clean up from the weekend, then we all went back to our individual houses to check in with our parents; after I checked in with my mom I headed to the mall with Kayla, she invited me to go because she needed a new outfit for her cousin's baby shower. Lauren had went to the golf course with her dad and Britt had to go to work, so it was just Kayla and I today. We grabbed lunch and just talked. I decided I would tell her about my uneasy feelings of James going back to LA. She said she had the same feelings about Logan, because he was such a flirt, but she said she just had to trust him, and that was all we could really do.

A/N: I know this isn't the best chapter and it doesn't have any dialogue, but I didn't really have any inspiration. Sorry but please still review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

2 months later (August 1st)

Logan's P.O.V

"You guys ready to see the girls?" Kendall asked Carlos, James and I as we sat on the couch playing our favorite video game, Call of Duty. We were hanging out in James and Carlos's bus, because the drummer, keyboardist, bass player and guitar player wanted to hang out in our bus.

"Yeah I can't wait to be with Kayla. I'm so happy that they're gonna spend the rest of August with us, well until they have to go back to school."

"Yeah, I'm going to ask Tom how far we're away from Chicago." Carlos said as he got up. After minutes of Kendall and I talking, Carlos came back to say that we would be in Chicago in fifteen minutes and that we needed to put on our disguises because Kayla had texted me earlier saying they were at Chili's for an early birthday for Brittney, since Brittney's birthday was on the fourth and we'd be busy. Plus Kendall wanted to take her out for a romantic dinner, but she didn't even know about it yet.

Fifteen minutes later

Kendall's P.O.V

We had gotten into our disguises on the bus, and we were about to get off the bus at a rest stop, so we could get our bags and get into a car so the bus could go into a hideout somewhere while we were with the girls. We knew the exact way to get to Chili's because Carlos had gotten directions, and James was driving while Logan and I were in the back. We had gotten our bags and put them into the trunk of the GMC car that we would use while we were in Chicago.

20 minutes later

We arrived at Chili's and were walking in to see the girls, when we had entered I had to ask the hostess if she could lead us to our girlfriends.

"Hi, is Brittney Shields here?"

"Yes, please follow me."

2 minutes later

We were walking behind the hostess, coming up to the table the girls were seated at.

"Hey guys…"Brittney exclaimed.

"Hey!" I said as I gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and then sat down.

"What's up?" Kayla asked.

"Just tired and hungry." Logan replied, placing his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Well let's order then." Lauren said excitedly. We all picked up our menus and decided what we wanted before the waitress came.

5 minutes later

The waitress showed us and took our orders. All of the couples ordered off of the 2 for 20 menu, allowing us to get an appetizer, two entrees, and a dessert. We all wanted chips and salsa, and cheese fries as an appetizer. Then between the eight of us we all got chicken crispers, ribs, or a burger. For dessert we all got the chocolate molten cake. Overall dinner was good, and it was nice to just spend time with everyone. After dinner we decided to see the movie Rock of Ages. We pulled up to the theater, parked, and got out of the two cars we had. We bought tickets then went to get some drinks from the concessions stand. Once we received our drinks, we went into theater three. We decided to sit all the way in the back, so we could cuddle, be all cute and stuff. It was nice to just be back with them. Then they would come on the rest of the tour with us. Tomorrow night we were performing, so for an hour tomorrow we had to go to a quick rehearsal then a soundcheck; but then we could spend the rest of the day with them, at least until an hour before the concert when we had to get ready. They were going to be in the front row for all of the shows they were going to, including this one.

The next day

Kendall's P.O.V

The guys and I stayed at Brittney's house because her mom was out of town again, and her little sister was at her grandparent's house. The guys and I didn't have to be at rehearsal until 10am, and right now it was 8 so we all had breakfast together. We decided to make French toast and cinnamon rolls. After breakfast we decided on watching a movie before going to the arena then we would call it a day. After a 20 minute decision we decided to watch Paul Blart Mall Cop.

An hour and a half later

Carlos's P.O.V

The guys and I had to go to rehearsal after the movie and the girls wanted to come with us. Since we all couldn't fit into one car we had to take two. Kayla, Logan James, and Christina went in one while Kendall, Brittney, Lauren and I went in the other car that the guys and I had came in. I was so happy the girls were going to come with us, even though they were going to see the show later tonight. They loved spending time with us, plus they'd be getting the entire month with us. After the rehearsal and soundcheck we got into the two cars we arrived in and decided to grab lunch at a pizza place down the street from the arena, after eating we decided to go back to Brittney's house. A couple hours after getting back to Britt's house we had to go back to the arena for the show tonight.

A/N: How was that? I thought it was okay but whatever! Please review


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story, and this is an epilogue that is set 5 years into the future when the girls and guys are 22 years old. Sorry I just kind of abruptly ended the story, but I had like no inspiration for it, well I did at the beginning then I just lost it, but lately I've like just been in this rut of wanting to finish all of my stories I'm working on, but having no motivation or inspiration, but I'm so sorry and I'm trying to fix it. I'm excited for this sequel though, I have it all planned out, it will probably be 9 chapters, that's what I have so far; so we'll see if I come up with anymore. Alright, enough of this long author's note, let's get on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

5 years into the future

It's 2010 and BTR is still going on. Most of them are 22 years old while some are still 21 years old

Carlos's P.O.V

It's been 5 years since we've met the girls and started going out with them. All of us have gotten married within the last two years and have been happy as ever, since then. Big Time Rush was still going on and all of us decided to keep the girls in the dark, so we were still traveling back and forth from Chicago to LA. All of us each had our own houses, Kendall and Britt's being the biggest with a giant pool in the fenced in backyard and a little recording studio in the basement. All of us decided on putting that in one of our basements so we weren't in LA for anything else that we could do at home. Brittney and Kendall decided to put it in their house since we were all over there a lot and their house was a little bit bigger then everyone else's. Brittney and Kendall had seven bedrooms and one in the basement that they were still converting into a room. Most of them were guest bedrooms but whenever all of us were over there until the late hours of the night we would just crash there. Recently, we all had our first babies. Kendall and Logan had little girls, while James and I welcomed boys. We were all really excited when we found out the girls were pregnant, and even more excited when we found out they were all due around the same time, but Britt and Kendall were due in March instead of a week or two after James and Christina. Logan and Kayla welcomed their daughter Mikayla first in January, and then Lauren delivered our son Jacob in January as well. In February Christina and James had their son Matt, on Kendall and Brittney's baby shower. Kendall and Brittney were due with little McKenzie in April, but I guess she didn't want to wait that long and decided to break Britt's water, and by the time they got to the hospital Britt was already four centimeters dilated and there was nothing they could do except deliver little McKenzie Rae at 32 weeks. She's known to be the little firecracker of the group, and we all think it's because of her arrival and how she presented herself. Since all of the kids were born around the same time, BTR's management and Scott Fellows gave us until the end of March to be home with our families.

End of March

Still Carlos's P.O.V

Unfortunately James, Logan, Kendall and I all had to start going back to LA for the week then come back on the weekend. It was our first week going back and it was definitely going to be hard. We always meet up at Kendall and Brittney's house and then leave from there since their house is the closest to the municipal airport that BTR's management makes us use. Kendall's brother Kenneth was going to drive us since he was in town for a couple of days and had to go into the city. We were all standing in the foyer saying goodbye as Kenneth was loading our bags into the car. Kenneth, the other guys and I were all in cognito, wearing jackets and snapbacks that no one else had seen us in, and once we get into the car we ditched them so they always stayed in Chicago. I always hate saying goodbye to Lauren, but now I'm going to hate it even more because not only am I leaving the love of my life, but I'm also leaving my two month old son as well.

"Bye buddy, see you Friday night. Love you." I said trying to be strong as I kissed his little bald head. "Bye babe, I'll call you when we land. I love you."

"I love you too Carlos. I'll make sure my phone has enough charge. I'm probably going home after this because I don't want to keep him out too long.

"Good thinking. So I will see you both on Friday night. I have no idea what time our plane lands but I'll find out. Bye little guy, I love you." I said once again as I kissed his forehead. "And I love you." I said as I kissed Lauren quickly but passionately on the lips.

"Bye Los, say bye daddy." Lauren said waving Jacob's little hand.

"Bye." I said one last time before being pushed out of the door by Logan. We were all really close and protective to our families, but I was probably the most close to mine; just because I cared so much for them.

In LA

As soon as we were back at the house Nickelodeon rented out for us I went into my room and Facetime called Lauren and Jacob.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey baby how was your flight?"

"Good. How are you guys?"

"We miss you, but we're good. I just changed his diaper, so now he's a happy boy."

"Yay for Jacob." I said laughing.

"Hey Carlos, we gotta go." James said.

"Alright." I replied to him, and then turned my attention back to my wife and son. "Honey that was James, we gotta go to the set. I'll call you when I can."

"Okay have fun."

"Thanks. I love you both."

"We love you too, bye."

"Bye." I said as I ended the call then got my shoes on to leave for the set.

Back in Chicago

Lauren's P.O.V

Carlos was coming home tonight and my sister Megan was over at the house to watch Jacob while I went to get Carlos from the airport.

"Hey Meg, he's asleep. I'll be back soon."

"Okay no problem. When does the plane land?"

"In 45 minutes, I'm not riding with the other girls so it'll be just me and him."

"Okay that's fine, see you soon."

"Okay bye Megan, thanks again."

"You're welcome, bye." She replied as I walked out of the door. All of our families were really supportive and understanding of our situation, and all of our sisters would babysit anytime we needed them too.

At the airport

After a ten minute drive, I arrived at the little airport and was now at baggage claim waiting for Carlos. I saw the other girls and we all stood together waiting for our husbands. We saw four men in disguises that we've come to know and love, and we walked over to them.

"Hey what's up boys?" Britt said as all four of them turned around and tilted their glasses.

"Hey you!" Carlos said in a different voice, engulfing me into a hug. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too; let's get home so you can see Jacob."

"Okay, why didn't you bring him?"

"I didn't want him to pick up any germs." I said as we walked out of the airport. Once we arrived at our cars we said goodbye to each other, and all of the respective couples got into their individual cars and drove home. Our situation was hard, but we got through it perfectly fine.

A year later

BTR's career was still as good as it was before. Jacob, Kenzie, Mikayla, and Matt had all turned one, Logan and Kayla, and James and Christina each had a set of twins recently. Kayla and Logan had twin boys Ethan and Luke, and Christina and James had a boy and a girl named Michael and Emma. Carlos, Kendall, Brittney and I were all waiting to have another baby, just because we wanted to be ready. All of us were still in hiding so the guys had to be careful when traveling. We were all just really lucky to have each other.

**A/N: Okay sorry this was kind of bad, I had better things planned for this epilogue, but I guess that's okay. There is a sequel planned out and it's going to be good. Its call Worldwide, and its set in 2012, so they met in 2005 and now it's 2012 in the sequel. Also the first chapter of the sequel isn't really going to be a chapter it's just going to be a page with all of the families and the kids on it along with birthdays and ages, and the guys' fake names. Please review!**


End file.
